Lego Batman 3: Battle for Justice
The sequel to Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes ''this game focuses more on the Justice League as a whole with Batman as the most prominent character. It has many old characters and many new ones. '''Please Note this is a Work in Progress, I will update it every day or so adding more characters and levels. Please leave your suggestions in the comments below.' 'Plot:' The Watchtower comes under attack by General Zod after he and his Kryptonians escape the Phantom Zone, the then ally themselves with Sinsestro and the Yellow Lanterns. Batman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Superman send the Kryptonians to the Phantom Zone and take the Yellow Lanterns to Oa. After locking up the Lanterns, Braniac attacks Oa and Batman and Green Lantern have to fight him off. After his ship explodes a single escape pod manages to escape and crash land on Earth. Braniac allies with Grodd and stages a break out at Belle Reve. He instructs the villians to wage an all out war on the heroes resulting in fights in Central City, Atlantis, Themyscira, Gotham, and Metropolis. While the heroes are occupied, Braniac takes control of the Watchtower from Martian Manhunter. He then absorbs it's massive power reserves and data core. The heroes return to the watchtower to discover Braniac, Grodd, and Luthor have already left. Braniac attacks a Cadmus base and steals advanced weapons and nanites. He constructs a nanite ship and army. After beating the Justice League in Metropolis he attacks Oa and steals the Guardians knowledge and their power. He uses it to create a "Doomsday Machine". He returns to Earth to destroy it with the Machine. The Machine malfunctions and instead of making a giant beam of energy, opens a giant Boom-Tube above Earth. Darkseid and his army attack Earth and the Justice League and Braniac fight on the Watchtower. Then they realize they need to team up so they team up to stop Darkseid. Luthor and Braniac manage to change their "Doomsday Machine" so it will close Boom-Tubes. The heroes and villians travel to different locations to close the Boom-Tubes and fight the parademons. After all the 'Tubes but one are closed they head off to the last Boom-Tube which is right over Wayne Manor. Unfortunately the machine malfunctions. The heroes and villians fight Darkseid and manage to close the Boom-Tube after Cyborg repairs the machine. The heroes give the villians a 30 second head start to run away. The ending scene is a clip of the League running away from Wayne Manor to catch the villians with the final chot of Batman's bat insigna. 'Playable Characters:' 'Heroes:' Abilities: Grappling: Self Explanitory Special Batarangs: SE Melt Gold: SE Flight: SE Super Breath: SE (NOT FREEZE BREATH) Super Strength: SE Invulnerability: SE Super Build: Build fast Telepathy: Mind Control Shapeshifting: SE Computer Hacking: SE X-Ray Vision: SE Power Ring: Build Lantern Legos Freeze Objects: SE Special Arrows: SE Acrobatic: SE Super Speed: SE Flash Builds: Build Black Hopping Legos Regen Hearts: Regens Hearts (Dosen't turn into a skeleton and can still die) Dive: SE Breath Underwater: SE Lightning Bolts: SE Pass Through Electric Barriers: SE Magic: SE Radiation Blast: SE Magnetic: SE Break Glass: SE Shrink: Exclusive to Atom Pass Through Plants: SE Immuntiry to Toxins: SE Pass Through Mirrors: SE Glide: SE Special Boomerangs: SE Open Joker Boxes: SE Joker Buzzer: Exclusive to Joker Hammer Slam: Exclusive to Harley Quinn Giant Size: SE Open Riddler Boxes: SE Penguin Bombs: Travel through Mini Igloos Staff Blast: SE Fear Gas: Scare Enemies Kryptonite Hearts: Invulnerable to Kryptonians Nanite Robots: Use them to Open Switches Omega Vision: See Invisible Legos (Like The Glasses in Harry Potter) Regenerate: Turn into a skeleton when you die Kill Invulnerble Characters: SE 'Unlocked Through Story:' 17 in Total 'Bought Through Free-Roam:' 'Villians: ' 74 in Total 'Other Characters:' Other Characters: 'DLCs:' DLC stands for Downloadable Content. The first two packs will be available with pre-order and the last one is buyable. 'Vehicles' Land *Batmobile- 20,000 *Batcycle- 20,000 *Green Arrow's Motorcycle- 30,000 *Robin's Motorcycle- 30,000 *Cyborg's Car- 40,000 *Titan Car- 50,000 *Black Canary's Motorcycle- 30,000 *Huntress' Motorcycle- 40,000 *The Question's Car- 30,000 *Nightwing's Motorcycle- 40,000 *Azreal's Motorcycle- 40,000 *Batmobile (Beyond)- 60,000 *Batcycle (Beyond)-60,000 *Solomon Grundy's Hearse- 60,000 *Captain Cold's Van- 50,000 *Joker's Van- 60,000 *Harley Quinn's Monster Truck- 60,000 *Cheetah's Motorycle- 40,000 *Riddler's Van- 50,000 *Two Face's Truck- 60,000 *Catwoman's Motorcycle- 50,000 *Mr. Freeze's Buggy- 30,000 *Deathstroke's Motorcycle- 60,000 *Lexcorp Limo- 40,000 *Lexcorp Van- 50,000 *Lexcorp Juggernaut- 60,000 *Flower Car- 60,000 *Red Hood's Motorcycle- 60,000 *Shiva's Motorcycle- 60,000 *Lobo's Motorcycle- 100,000 *Lexcorp Power Armor- 500,000 Sea *Batboat- 50,000 *Batman's Watercraft- 40,000 *Robin's Watercraft- 40,000 *Green Arrow's Watercraft- 40,000 *Huntress's Watercraft- 40,000 *Penguin's Boat- 60,000 *Ocean Master's Watercraft- 50,000 *Black Manta's Watercraft- 50,000 *Joker's Speedboat- 60,000 *Riddler's Speedboat- 60,000 *Killer Croc's Speedboat- 100,000 *Prince JAR's Speedboat- 34,000 Air *Batwing- 40,000 *Batcopter- 30,000 *Robin's Helicopter- 40,000 *Green Arrow's Helicopter- 50,000 *Huntress's Helicopter- 50,000 *Invisible Jet- 100,000 *Zod's Airship- 150,000 *Joker's Plane- 100,000 *Riddler's Plane- 100,000 *Lexcorp Helicopter- 80,000 *Lexcorp Airship- 150,000 *Braniac UFO- 200,000 *Braniac's Airship- 300,000 *Darksied Airship- 1,000,000 'Special Ability Changes' Unlike previous games this game will not have specialized suits for Batman and Robin. Instead they will have different types of batarangs you will access when you hold your batarang aimer. Over the levels you will unlock various batarangs. This also goes for characters using bows and arrows except they will be arrows not batarangs. 'Free-Roam:' Free-Roam will be similar to Free-Roam Lego Batman 2 but much bigger and has multiple locations. The main location you first unlock is the Watchtower. It acts similar to the Batcave from LB2. Gotham City and Metropolis are full sized and are full of hidden secrets and locations. Central City, Oa, and Themyscira are medium sized locations, not as big as Gotham and Metropolis but with many memorable locations within. 'The Watchtower:' Zod: Punch him 5 times with a Kryptonian. Every time you punch him he dissappears and 5 Kryptonian Insurgents come in to fight you. Faora: Punch her 3 times with a Kryptonian Tor-An: Same Kryptonian Insurgent: Beat 10 with a Kryptonian 'Prince JAR's City:' Bimzarro: Punch him 1 time and he's defeated Punch 13 Lainer Goons. Lainer Goon: Punch 52 of them Heavy Lainer Goon: Beat 20 of them Catroxma: Punch him 3 times and every time you punched, Beat 13 Lainer Goons and 10 Heavy Lainer Goons. Mazarro: Punch him 1 time and he's defeafed and then 10 Heavy Lainer Goons will come to fight you. Lordoppa: Punch him 5 times and then he's defeated. 'Oa:' Sinestro: Punch him 5 times with a Lantern. Every time you punch him he dissappears and 5 Yellow Lanterns come in to fight you. Yellow Lantern: Beat 10 with a Lantern. Braniac Robot: Beat 20 with anyone. Star Sapphire: Punch her 3 times with a Lantern Braniac: Punch him 5 times with an Invincible Character. Every time you punch him he dissappears and 10 Braniac Robots come in to fight you. Mongul: Punch him 3 times with an Invincible Character. Every time you punch him he Mind Controls you and you have to change into your partner. Lobo: Punch him 3 times with an Invincible Character. Every time you punch him 3 times he turns into a skeleton and you have to do this 3 times. The Anti Monitor: Punch him 5 times with a shapeshifting character by building a shapeshifting pad and shapeshifting into a 'Central City:' Captain Cold: Punch him 3 times with any character. Every time you punch him he Freezes you and you have to change into your partner. Captain Boomerang: Hit him with a projectile 3 times. (Batarang, Arrow, Bullet, etc.) Central City Thug: Beat 20 with anyone. Proffessor Zoom: Punch him 5 times with a super fast character (Flash). Every time you punch him he dissappears and 10 Central City Thugs come in to fight you. Gorilla Grodd: Punch him 5 times with any character. Every time you punch him he Mind Controls you and you have to change into your partner. Weather Wizard: Punch him 3 times with any character. Mirror Master: Punch him 3 times with any character. Every time you punch him he runs into a mirror and you have to break mirrors until you find the one he's in. Heat Wave: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Doctor Polaris: Punch him 3 times with a non-magnetic character. 'Gotham City:' Solomon Grundy: Punch him 3 times with an invincible character. The Joker: Punch him 5 times with anyone. Every time you punch him he dissappears and 10 Joker Goons come in to fight you. Harley Quinn: Hit her with a projectile 3 times. Joker Goon: Beat 20 with anyone. Batzarro: Punch him 7 times Riddler: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Every time you punch him he Mind Controls you and you have to change into your partner. Clayface: Punch him 3 times with anyone. If you aren't quick enough he regenerates! Two-Face: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Catwoman: Hit her with a projectile 3 times. Penguin: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Every time you hit him he dissapears and 10 Penguin Bots come in to fight you. Riddler Goon: Beat 20 with anyone. Bane: Punch him 5 times with anyone. Mr. Freeze: Punch him 3 times with any character. Every time you punch him he Freezes you and you have to change into your partner. Scarecrow: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Deathstroke: Punch him 5 times with anyone. Poison Ivy: Punch her 3 times with anyone. Every time you punch her she goes into a flower bed and you have to break the flower beds until you find the one she's in. Red Hood (Jason Todd): Punch him 3 times with anyone. Promethus: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Man-Bat: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Every time you punch him he goes in the bell and you have to hit the bell until he comes out. Killer Croc: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Ra's Al Ghul: Punch him 3 times with anyone. If you aren't quick enough he regenerates! Talia Al Ghul: Punch her 3 times with anyone. If you aren't quick enough she regenerates! Firefly: Punch him 3 times with anyone. 'Metropolis:' Amazo: Punch him 5 times with anyone. Whoever you fight him with he uses the same powers. Metallo: Punch him 3 times with a non-kryptonian. Bizzaro: Punch him 3 times with a kryptonian. Doomsday: Punch him 5 times with an invincible character. Lexbot: Beat 20 with anyone. Lex Luthor: Punch him 5 times with anyone. Every time you punch he dissappears and 10 LexBots come in to fight you. Parademon: Beat 20 with anyone. Granny Goodness: Punch her 3 times with anyone. Everytime you punch her she goes in toxins and you have to spray away the toxins with a water cannon you have to build. Darkseid: Punch him 5 times with an invincible character. Every time you punch him he dissappears and 10 parademons come in to fight you. Vandal Savage: Punch him 3 times with an invincible character. Hector Hammond: Punch him 3 times with a non-magnetic character. Every time you hit him he Mind Controls you and you have to change into your partner. Ma'alefa'ak: Hit him 3 times with a flame (Firefly, Heat Wave). Every time you hit him he Mind Controls you and you have to change into your partner. 'Themyscira:' Cheetah: Hit her 5 times with a projectile. Giganta: Hit her 3 times with a shapeshifting character by building a shapeshifting pad and shapeshifting into a giant. Ocean Master: Punch him 5 times with anyone. Every time you hit him he goes underwater and you have to go underwater to with someone you can and hit him there. He repeats this 3 more times. Black Manta: Punch him 3 times with anyone. Same as Ocean Master except quicker. Manta Soldier: Beat 20 with anyone. Black Adam: Punch him 3 times with an electric character. Circe: Punch her 3 times with anyone. Every time you hit her she makes copies of herself and you have to fight until you hit the right one. Lady Shiva: Punch her 3 times with an anyone. If you aren't quick enough she regenerates! Etrigan the Demon: Punch him 5 times with anyone. 'Levels:' 'Voice Talent:' The same voice actors from Lego Batman 2 reprise their roles along with some new voice actors. ' '